


Makorin week day two - horror

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, fnaf - Freeform, rinkoto week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day two - horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day two - horror

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day two (Monday, December 15th) - Horror**

* * *

 

          In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea for Makoto to play that game. He hadn't really realized that it would be so thoroughly terrifying when he started it. He just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Even Haru had said it was a good game, and Haru didn't play anything but Mario Kart (and, of course, anything that had to do with living underwater). 

          For the most part, everything was all well and good during the day. At night however, Makoto found himself alone in the dark with images of creaky, old animatronics that weren't there flashing in front of his eyes. He lay in his bed, covers pulled all the way up to his nose, debating on what he should do. He wished he wasn't such a scaredy cat. Every time he was afraid or something spooked him, he would grab onto always-there Haru. This time, though, he was alone in his room. Haru wasn't there to protect him. 

          Finally figuring that he'd call his long-time best friend, his hand shot out from under the covers to grab his phone and darted back under just as quickly. Without even thinking about it, he tapped the phone's screen and pressed the phone to his ear. He was honestly surprised whenever he didn't hear Haru's sleepy, almost annoyed "hello" from the other end, but an aggravated "Makoto, it's fucking three goddamn thirty AM. What do you want?" from Rin. 

          "O-oh! Rin, hi! I think I meant to call Haru..." Makoto babbled.

          "Why were you going to call Haru at three thirty in the morning?" Rin replied, stifling a yawn. 

          "Um..."

          "Makoto, why were you going to call Haru?"

          "I was... I played this game earlier. I can't stop seeing that creepy duck when I close my eyes."

          "Duck?"

          "Yeah, there's this animatronic duck. The game was really scary! I can't sleep and I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I was going to call Haru." 

          "You didn't want to wake anyone up, but you were going to wake up Haru, but instead woke me up?" Rin's tone was lowkey incredulous. 

          "Ah... I guess so." 

          Makoto worried his lip as he listened to Rin sigh on the other end of the conversation. He could practically see him rubbing at the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alright," Rin said, "I'll be over there in a little while. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while I'm getting there?" 

          "What? No, you don't have to come over, Rin! I'll be okay." 

          "Well obviously not if it's almost four and you still haven't slept. Do you want me to hang up or not?" 

          Now it was Makoto's turn to sigh, but his was one of relief. "No. Thanks, Rin." 

          "Yeah, yeah."

          "I love you."

          "Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was supposed to be yesterday shut up dont look at me


End file.
